


A Little Different

by ReleasedFromHisCage



Series: Stolen Moments Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasedFromHisCage/pseuds/ReleasedFromHisCage
Summary: Set in the same Universe as Stolen Moments and Witty Banter, Sasuke and Naruto have their first kiss.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Stolen Moments Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Little Different

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

"Sasuke, do you want to get food or something? I think Ichiraku Ramen is still--" Naruto closes the door that Shikamaru just left through, he's looking through his phone to check the times. Winter is getting closer so Teuchi closes up early sometimes. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Naruto looks up from his phone, eyes widened in surprise. He guesses he shouldn't actually be surprised. They are together, kinda? He just assumed he'd have asked first, not Sasuke. "I think you know that you can." 

The other leans over, putting out the cigarette he'd bummed off of Shikamaru while he was here. He leaves the cigarette in the ashtray, smoke still rising from the butt. Naruto eyes the smoke nervously but doesn't say anything, he knows that Sasuke doesn't smoke often. He tries to ignore it as much as he can. That's not to say that the raven isn't aware of his feelings towards it. "Do you want me to?" 

"Do I want you to kiss me? I mean, yes bro." He winces nervously at the 'bro',   
Sasuke chuckles and stands to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist. 

"Sunshine, you have to stop calling me bro." 

"Absolutely not." 

"Shut up." Sasuke says but he's grinning, and the blond knows that he's happy. This is just how they are. How they've always been. Sasuke leans in and presses his lips to Naruto's softly. Only some things are a little bit different.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry I'm a bag of poop that doesn't update my ongoing multichapter in like months, and then pops up with tiny one shots with nothing to do with it. I'm sorry. I'm literally the worst. 
> 
> It's been a longggg yearrr, angsting, pining, plagues, living in the U.S.
> 
> Anyway, I saw comments on Stolen Moments and Witty Banter, not as many but I found myself excited that you guys liked these characterizations because Sasuke and Naruto's were based on a moment with my first love that I had lost. Then Shikamaru and Neji were just because I don't like the thought that intelligent people have to never have fun and just be goofballs. 
> 
> So I decided on writing more one shots for both ShikaNeji & SasuNaru in this universe. They won't be chronological in order.


End file.
